Pirates Aboard Ship
by ncis.fanfic.lover
Summary: What if Gibbs had been injured during 'the San Dominick'. How injured will he be?Will he be rescued by the others in time? Find out here! Slight AU to how the scene played out after Gibbs entered the ship.
Summary: What if Gibbs had been injured during 'the San Dominick'. Will he be able to get a message in time? will he be rescued by the others in time? Find out here! Slight AU to how the scene played out after Gibbs entered the ship.

Disclaimer: I used some of the dialogue but own nothing.

 **Chapter 1**

After Gibbs introduced himself and Abigail Borin

"Where's the captain?," asked Borin.

"Below deck, I'm James Miejer, First Mate. What can I do ya for?"

"Get the capt'n," requested.

"He's a little busy captaining right know. He'll be up soon. Maybe I can help?"

Are you aware that your off course?" asked Borin.

Sure. There's ah inclement weather ahead. Just trying to avoid it."

Gibbs looked behind him to three men standing behind hm. who were whispering. Something in his gut told him this was 'hinky.' He couldn't help but feel suspicious, by the reluctance of the first mate to get the captain. He seemed fidgety, like he just wanted them to leave. _No this ain't right_ Gibbs thought, _has a hinky feel to it. He's too reluctant to get the Captain._ Looking behind the first mate at the whispering men, _Those men behind him look to suspicious._ They were looking at them like they were just waiting to leave.

He didn't let his suspcious show as he said, " Yeah, well you're not answering your radio either.

"Yeah, coms on the frits, that's what the captains workin' on. Right now." he had trouble looking Gibbs in the eye. _No, this doesn't sit right. Borin doesn't look convinced either._

"All sailors accounted for?" she already knew the answer.

Gibbs looked up. It looked like two men were planting devices while one was watching. They informed him of the dead officer. After his shock he finally allowed them to go down to meet the Captain. The captain led them to the radio room. He didn't seem very disturbed, Gibbs and boring shared a look. He was going on about his bad luck with the radio and then a dead officer. He became short of breath and almost collapsed if Gibbs hadn't help him sit. He had been stabbed. Borin took him to their ship. Gibbs gut locked up even more with the blood in the radio rooms bathroom. The Hispanic man that followed him and the first mate stood in his way. Then, it went up another notch at the cut wires on the radio. The scared look on the first mate and the pissed one of the other man tipped him of when he demanded to talk alone. It was clear nothing was right when he had to have the mystery man escorted out. _The men before and 'Ronaldo' have canvas shoes not steal toed boots_. When Dinozzo called telling him that the dead man was a fake sis suspicious where made fact. This was a hostage situation. it was made undoubtedly clear when Ronaldo came in holding the coast guard officer at gun point telling him, "Don't answer."

Borin and DiNozzo had a conference with McGee and Bishop, trying to find out how to help Gibbs they all took worried but mainly pissed. They knew Gibbs could handle himself but he had no back up. They all wanted to jump on the ship or ambush it and have his six. They knew better though. So they did what Gibbs taught them to do best, while Borin assisted.

"Cross reference crew records on the San Dominick, verify identities. We have to weed out if there's another imposter." DiNozzo instructed,

"And find if Velandro has any other associates there."

 _I hate having to be Gibbs. I need to be in charge of his rescue._

He puts McGee in charge since He and Gibbs are not there. After disconnecting he tries to get an answer from Gibbs.

Meanwhile, Gibbs is trying to find out how many officers, 12, and pirates there were. He was cut off by one telling him to stop talking. After a few minutes he tries to ask more questions. The pirates where very fidgety, not quit trigger-happy but willing to shoot. Gibbs tries to stop the bleeding on Petty officer Patricia Felton's neck. He was talking to her trying to keep her and the guy next to him calm. He could tell that the way she nodded she hated being called patty. They shared a smile ate his observation. He gets the man in charge to answer the walkie talkie. He was glad to hear Tony's voice. He was amused knowing he probably just beat Borin to the walkie, and was frustrated when she took over. _DiNozzo will handle it better_ thought Gibbs _._

 **Chapter 2**

(Varies from here)

It was decided McGee come and help them. An hour later, McGee arrived on the ship. While, Ellie and Abby reluctantly stayed put, keeping constant connection between the cameras, them and the CGIS ship. They all were waiting for contact. Everyone agreed Dinozzo deserved to help Gibbs, while staying in control of his temper. McGee can't get over how pissed he is. He thought DiNozzo had more experience having Gibbs back in this sense.

"I need to talk to my man. If this is going to work, I need insurance he is safe."

"You are in no place to make demands…."

Gibbs calmly interrupted him, "if you want anything to go in your favor you will have to compromise. It's protocol on their end to check on the hostages. Otherwise you won't get your money." Gibbs left the walkie-talkie on so Borin his people, and Vance who joined after finding out the news. They saw the room they were in. Gibbs was still holding the cloth to Felton's neck. The pirate was only giving them fifty minutes to get, $1 million dollars. After a lengthy pause he finally allowed it, handing Gibbs the walkie-talkie he pointed the gun at his chest.

"Yeah DiNozzo"

"Hey boss, everyone okay there."

"Mostly, got an CGIS agent with a cut to her neck." He was balancing the talkie with the hand resting on his knee. While his left put pressure on her neck.

"How bad is it?"

"She'll be fine if we can get of this ship."

"No, no one's leaving." The pirate interrupted.

"She needs medical attention. It's not like they will send anyone here, and no one. And it's not like they CAN SEE in here. " He had left the walkie-talkie on. He knew Tony would get it, he signaled to Abby and the guys on the tech board. They started trying to get access to the cameras and were connected in seconds. Abby was just ahead of the CGIS guys. They saw that they were really okay and sighed with relief.

The pirate thinks demands, "Ask him how much longer until my moneys here."

"Hey DiNozzo, got a time on that money."

"Yeah we have a quarter of it now, gonna take about two hours for the rest." At the leaders command he kept the com on.

"No that's no good."

DiNozzo replied," well we could make it go faster if you gave us one of the hostages." He thought about it for a full five minutes before replying.

"Alright, I'll sent the injured one out , only if I get what money you have so far."

Tony, McGee, and Borin shared a look and agreed. All parties watching looked at gives , almost as if he could feel their eyes on "Alright we'll send a rescue boat to pick her up and give you your money."

"We'll be out there in a few minutes."

 **Chapter 3**

They walked out to the open deck. Gibbs was supporting Patricia by the elbow with his left hand, holding a cloth to her neck in the right. They walked toward the middle of the deck. The boat arrived carrying two CGIS Agents in the front and two in the back and in between was a medic, McGee, Borin, and DiNozzo. They walked toward them on the deck. Stopping two football field yards, as indicated by a gun held up. The pirate makes Gibbs get the money, with his hands up. Walked forward looking between Borin, DiNozzo, and McGee, as he walked one and a half of the yards, he looked at DiNozzo and nodded. They knew he was saying was fine. He looked back and the pirate nodded he let the medic take the woman. They watch tense as Gibbs took two steps back. He looked back and the pirate yelled over the waves.

"Toss the bag over."

McGee tossed it over. Gibbs squatted down and leaned over picking it up with his left hand. He stood up and with the last look meant to reassure them walked back over dropped the bag. The pirated walked over pointed the gun at McGee and told Gibbs to get on his knees. He turned him around and pressed on his shoulders. He got on his knees and put his hands on his head. The others, including the ones in the lab using satellite surveillance, watched with bated breath as the gun was pressed to his head. They could see the calculating look in Gibbs eyes, knowing that he wanted to snatch the gun out of his hand. But, everyone knew that he wouldn't be fast enough for the three other ones standing three feet away pointing guns at each person. The leader looked through the bag and notice that all of them were legit dollar bills. Everyone hated his thoroughness as he looked at each stack. He stood up holding one stack; Borin and the Gibbs crew thought they were in the clear, until the leader took the tracker from the money stack. He dropped the money in the bag and stomped on the device. He suddenly struck out hitting Gibbs in the head with the butt of the gun. Gibbs lay stunned by the brutal force. The other pirates got ready to shoot. The leader waved them off. They looked confused until he snapped and pointed at Gibbs. They grinned and walked over and started viscously kicking him. After a few minutes they started using the but of their guns to hut him bringing it down on Gibbs' Stomach and back. After five long, anxious moments they were signaled to stop. Gibbs lay there stunned but surprisingly barely panting even with the many blows to the abdomen, way they weren't him being a Marine and all. Literally one second after they stopped they pulled him to his feet two of them cuffed his hands behind his back but he stood on his own breathing normally. Abby and Bishop were crying, while the rest were pissed and promising violence.

"DO NOT TRY AND TRICK ME!" he thundered. They put their hands up to placate him.

"We had no choice, protocol forced our hand." DiNozzo said.

"I will warn you once, you tick me and your man will be harmed. You decide how severe."

The others were watching via a camera they had Borin, DiNozzo, and McGee's helmets. Ellie and Bishop had tears in their eyes but were trying not to cry. Vance and Ducky were pissed.

"Hey, no need, we were forced we had no choice we have hoops to jump." McGee said.

"Just remember, I will harm your man."

With his hands still cuffed behind his back, the other two pirates pulled him up by his upper arm. The leader signaled for them to return to their boat and as they started to return to their ship. One pirate had Gibbs right upper arm and collar, and the other had his left upper and lower arm. They pulled Gibbs into the ship. They all walked into the mess hall, he has un-cuffed. Before they shoved him into a chair they drove the butt of their guns into his gut. He was wrists were tired together then tied to the chair. They had a laptop with them and the leader hooked it up in front of him, while the other tied his ankles to the chair.

 **Chapter 4**

A half hour later the leader contacted again. "You want to see your man?" he said first.

"Yeah, it will help us to know how he is, help us concentrate." DiNozzo replied.

"I have a laptop here. Skype me and you will see him."

Five minutes later they were hooked up, along with the lab. And saw his jaw bruised on the right side and a slight cut over his right eye. But he looked fine otherwise.

"Hey, ya doin' alright there Gibbs?" Gibbs nodded back. Everyone in the lab sighed knowing he was fine, for now.

"We will keep contact; you can see your man and I can keep track of your progress."

"It's a deal." He replied after sharing a look between McGee, him, And Borin. After making sure they had it on a loop of them sitting at the board. They started making a plan.

"If we can pull up aside and sneak on board. Then, we can sneak into the mess hall," replied DiNozzo.

McGee continued, "Then, we take down the pirates. There are six of them and three of us. We have to take as many as fast as possible."

"Then we'll take it from there." Borin agreed.

Twenty minutes later they had scaled up the side of the ship and were heading toward their destination. The door was open so they stayed just out of sight. Gibbs was looking rough, they had obviously been using every chance they got to hit him. They caught Gibbs eyes and he said something smart-assy. To be rewarded with two blows to his abdomen and face, each. He was providing a distraction while they, with silencers, took out four men. Some of the crew saw and caught them before back sitting down. Only Borin and the boys walked in, while two CGIS agents stayed out, as a backup. They pointed their guns at the two left, feeling eyes on them they both turned around. They were half beside and half behind him. The leader looked pissed and pointed his gun to Gibbs chest. They knew it was sketchy right know. Gibbs' people both present and at the lab, knew his tells. Even Borin couldn't the way he was now start to loosen the ropes with unnoticeable movements. They could see the crease around his eyes, the pinch around his mouth, and the concealed agony barely shown in his eyes. They were waiting for their opening, splitting their attention between Gibbs and the pirates. Gibbs had started sweating and was panting, in masked pain. They knew the moment his hands were free because his shoulders squared ever so slightly.

Then the leader stepped slightly to the front. Three seconds later Gibbs surged out of his seat sending the chair into the other pirate making him fall. In the same second he grabbed the pirate's gun next to his hands. He pulled back but the pirate kept his balance. The pirate tried to get the gun away but he couldn't. Gibbs pushed out with all his strength, loosening the leaders grip. Gibbs throws the gun to the side, and gut punch him. The other pirate got up but Gibbs heard him. He hit him in the face, stomach and then pushed him. He turned around only to be held back, while the leader punched his face and abdomen several times in quick succession, about twenty punches in ten seconds. Then he kicked him twice in his abdomen making him fall to his knees. The other pirate had pulled Gibbs back up. Gibbs threw his head back in a reverse head butt making him loose his balance. They hooked his foot behind his ankle making him fall. Then surged forward and lunged at the leader they fell. He hit him in his face several times. The three of them had started forward to help but stood shocked at the turn of events.

Abby was torn between cheering and crying in fear. Bishop was happy. Ducky looked proud. Vance looked surprised almost like he had forgotten how well he improvised. Gibbs body jerked slightly and he grunted, making the pirate able to flip them over, not giving them a clear shot. He hit Gibbs several times in the face and abdomen. No one could get a clear shot. Gibbs kicked him and he went flying backed. Gibbs surged to his feet wavering slightly. The pirate threw him into one of the tables. The others had cleared the room. The pirate kicked him with agonizing force in the left side that after three times Gibbs fell to his back. He was then kicked five times in the right side. Gibbs kicked him in the stomach making him fall back. Gibbs climbed over and turned him. Putting his knee in his back then cuffed him, the pirate didn't take them.

He stood up with a slightly bent over struggling and wavering. DiNozzo and McGee ran over and grabbed his elbows as he started to fall. McGee picked a chair up and sat him down. Gibbs had his head down with his left arm cradling his ribs. They saw Borin signal for two of her agents to take them out. She started to walk over and DiNozzo knelt in front of Gibbs. He saw Gibbs' face was contorted into a grimace bad enough to made him hurt. McGee had one hand on his left shoulder and back, gently. He could sense his pain and started rubbing his back. Gibbs was sweating and panting, one the out breathe he half-gasped, half-wheezed.

"Boss, I need you to lean back…Boss I think I see blood, I need you to lean back." Gibbs nodded. Tony saw blood spreading out around his arm. "Boss I'm gonna move your arm."

He waited for Gibbs to prepare, knowing he would need to force his arm away. "Yeah…yeah okay…do what ya gotta." He gasped out.

Tony coaxed his arm away from his body. He set his arm gently down on his left leg. McGee put his left arm on Gibbs forearm and his right on his shoulder. He absentmindedly used his right thumb to rub his shoulder, unconsciously trying to help with his pain. Tony and Tim looked simultaneously at his abdomen and gasped. Tony pressed his hands to his wound.

Tim looked at Borin, "Get a few towels. (kneeling down and looking at Gibbs) I'm guessing you already know Gibbs but you've been shot… twice." Borin handed him the towels. Tony lifted his hands long enough to put the towels in place.

 **Chapter 5**

DiNozzo knew he had to lay him down flat. It was their best option to stop the bleeding so he warned him, knowing he already knew but he was distracted with the pain.

"You'll be okay… but we have to lay you down flat." He nodded again.

McGee hooked his arms under his shoulders, while Tony grabbed his knees. As they carried him long enough to put him a few feet away on the floor, Borin kept pressure on his wound. He was biting his lip to keep from screaming out. They set him down gently. Borin took of her CGIS jacket and put it under his head. He was in so much pain that he was limp but awake. Then she helped Tony put pressure on his hounds. McGee called in a chopper to take them to the hospital. They could hear the Abby and Ellie crying, Vance swearing, and Ducky promising to get the doctors ready at and drive them to Bethesda. But they hardly heard because of how focused they are. Gibbs was in agony and not even able to mask it.

"I…think…I think" Gibbs tried to gasp out.

"Shh. Don't try to talk boss." McGee told him. Him and Tony shared a worried, anxious look as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Yeah boss. Just take it easy let us take the lead."

"S-sounds go-good…b-but… I think the sec…s-second p-punctu-ured…my lung."

"Alright, It's okay." Borin responded.

"We got it. We'll take care of everything. Just try and breathe normally." Gibbs nodded. Tony and McGee added more pressure, making him grunt in pain.

"Sorry boss. We gotta stop the bleeding ya know that." Tony replied. Gibbs just rolled his eyes and looked at McGee. McGee smirked and head slapped Tony. They all laughed silently, but Gibbs stopped holding his breathe.

"Tony, can you put the extra earpiece to him." Tony did as asked.

"What'd' ya got Abbs." He said with a voice as weak as his voice. He had paled quite a bit.

"We've got ya hooked up to the sound system." Gibbs chuckle very weakly, they all smiled.

"The chopper will be there in ten. Just hand on Agent Gibbs." Vance told them all.

"Gonna take more…than…this to take…me, Leon. Ya know that" he weakly stated this fact.

"We know, Jethro." Stated Ducky, at the same time Bishop said, "We just worry Gibbs."

"Oh, I know, trust me Bish."

The chopper arrived minutes later. The emergency responders walked in with a stretcher. They loaded Gibbs on to it and he whimpered and gasped in pain. Tony and McGee joined him in the chopper.

Borin told them" watch his six."

"They always have and always will." Gibbs told her.

"We got bossman." Abby said.

"We'll meet you guys there" Bichop told them.

"Have a safe flight Agents Gibbs, McGee, and DiNozzo."

"We will Director Vance."

"We're about to take off." The Pilot told them. They nodded.

Alright Agent McGee and I will help keep him steady. They strap themselves on the floor by him. To keep him stable and safe from harm. They kept Gibbs awake until they arrived at the hospital. They got him talking about his boat.

"Come on Boss how do you get it out of your basement?"

"Never gonna tell."

"Ya gotta tell someone."

"Nope." He stubbornly insisted smiling slightly.

 **Chapter 6**

When they arrived they took him into surgery immediately. They all were in the waiting room, worried and anxious. Four hours later, the doctor came out and the team jump up. Everyone except Vance and Bishop knew who the second doctor, Dr. Pitt, was.

"I'm Doctor Ellington. Special Agent Gibbs has made it through surgery relatively fine and will recover."

"Relatively, what does that mean?" Abby asked.

"No offence but why are you here Brad," asked Tony. Brad signaled for the other doctor to go.

"We lost him twice during his surgery. The first it took one shock the second it took three. None taken, Gibbs was correct, as always. He was punctured by a bullet in his right long twice in fact. The first went in at an angle tearing through his stomach, hitting a rib bouncing up into his lung. The second went directly into his lung; between two ribs, close to the sternum and other entry wound. He is breathing on his own with slight assistance from an oxygen mask. (McGee was holding Abby as she cried. The others looked pissed and worried.)He will recover just fine. As I said he is breathing just fine. He has two broken right ribs and three cracked, two cracked left ribs, and a cracked right collarbone. Ha also has a dislocated right shoulder. He has moderate to severe bruising to his right kidney, lung, and his stomach. He will need to eat soft foods for a month or two because of the bullet and bruising. He has minor cuts to his right cheek, temple and along some bruises in his ribs. He will be in a lot of pain but it will be controlled with pain killers." Brad informed him.

"But he'll be okay. He won't have permanent damage. He didn't lose too much or… or oxygen deprivation. Oh, oh, oh please tell me he's okay." Abby babbled on.

"Yes, I do believe so from what I've heard dear Abigail." Ducky announced.

"Oh, good, that's really good." Abby said calming down.

"Can we see him?" Bishop asked.

"He is in recovery. I know you all well enough to know you'll want to see him as one. he will be moved into the ICU in half an hour. He should wake up within an hour. You all can stay as long as you want, purely for protection purposes, him being a highly decorated agent, and all." Everyone shared a knowing look.

"We will wait here for a nurse to come get us."

"I will take you all there myself. I'd like to be there when he wakes up."

"You did get close to our two dear boys here, all those years ago." Ducky said slight, thoughtful smile.

30 minutes later they were led to his room. He had no shirt on. His ribs are tapped and wrapped, with his arm wrapped to his ribs. Some of the bruises are still visible especially his face. He has bruising on his cheeks, the right side of his face, and above his right eye. . They were anywhere reddish-orange, purple, and blue-green. Tony, McGee, Bishop, and Abby gasped, but they all knew he would be okay. He was sleeping peacefully, but there were lines of pain on his face telling them he was awake in some form. Abby and Tony sat on each side of his bed. Ducky sat in the chair beside Tony. Abby was clutching to McGee and sitting on his lap for comfort. Ellie was sitting by them. Vance was sitting on the built in couch by his window. Jimmy walked in and carrying the coffee he went out five minute before to get. It had been about 20 minutes. After handing out the coffee he sat next to Vance. Tony looked at his watch.

"He should be waking up in 10 to 20 minutes." Everyone finished their coffee simultaneously, knowing that if Gibbs smelled it he would want some.

About 15 minutes later Gibbs hand twitched. Everyone was instantly alert. Tony, Abby, McGee, and Ducky stood up. Abby was holding his hand firmly but gently, Ducky laid his hand over his, Tony and McGee laid their hands on his shoulders, all while they stood up. McGee stood towards the head and had his left arm around Abby with his right hand on Gibbs shoulder. Tony stood with his left on Gibbs shoulder and right on his forearm. Ellie was standing by Abby her hand joining in wrapping his. Her hand was under his with Abby's on top. Brad Pitt, Vance and Jimmy stood at the end of the bed. Gibbs shifted slightly, making him grunt and grimace. He was waking up and shifted again making an almost whimper like sound.

"Jethro stop moving." Followed by a "Yeah, boss it's gonna hurt worse ya keep movin' like this."(Tony), "Yeah, Boss listen to us for once."

. "Boss can you open your eyes?" When Tony spoke again however, moved his head slightly to his right but stopped moving his body. His eyes fluttered but didn't open. He tried again but was tired. "That's it Gibbs, open your eyes." Abby said. A few minutes later Dibbs' eyes opened a crack. Everyone sighed and said things along the lines of, "Good to see your awake.

"Welcome back, Agent Gibbs." Gibbs eyes slowly, almost lazily looked at him.

Gibbs licked his lips and after a false start, he weakly rasped out a, "H-Hey Doc Pitt." He nodded back.

"Do you want some water, Gibbs?" Bishop asked. He nodded and after about five sips stopped.

"Thanks Bish." His voice was normal but still weak. "You're welcome." She put the water down and took his hand back in hers. He noticed their set up, trailing his eye around and smirked. They smiled back. they informed him of his injuries.

"You can never do things half way can ya Agent Gibbs?" Asked Palmer.

He looked at him and smiled, "Where's the fun in that palmer?" everyone laughed.

"You'll be fine in due time, Jethro. Do try not to attempt an example this time." He looked at duck like he was insane.

"How long have you known me?"

"Long enough my friend." He laughed back.

"Please Gibbs. Please, please take it easy." They pouted at each other. But Gibbs cracked first smiling and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll behave" he jokingly sounded depressed. They all laughed and knew he would be okay.

 **Chapter 7**

A week later he was released with the condition of someone staying with him. To keep them from fighting he agreed to have Abby and Tony stay with him. They supported him through the rigorous therapy. They didn't smother him but they didn't leave him completely alone He had a horrible one three weeks later. It was his third time with the parallel bars. He was walking slowly, painfully after five steps he stopped. Tony was on his right and Abby on his left. His knees almost buckled and Tony caught him. After a moment he nodded and tony slowly let go. Gibbs took five more steps before stopping.

"he nurse said, "Alright turn around." He did as told and nearly fell. He would have if tony and Abby hadn't caught him.

"Take over for me?" Tony went in front of Gibbs who had his head down from pain. Tony took him by the Therapy belt around his waist and helped guide him. However, after a few steps he collapsed. Tony went down on his knees while Gibbs cradled his ribs.

"You okay boss?" He asked. The others had been standing backe but Ducky and jimmy brought the wheelchair McGee held a startled Abby. Ellie and her husband stood by Ducky. Vance never went to these sessions.

"Yeah…yeah… just Give me a moment." He gasped out.

Five months later he was done with physical therapy. He walked into the bullpen only for everyone to clap at the return of their own. Abby ran up and hugged him. He would have fallen if Tony and McGee hadn't stood at the ready and caught him. Then they and Bishop joined the hug. After a few seconds he pulled away only to have ducky hug him. As he hugged back he shook hands with Palmer then Vance. Then he sat at his Desk, and leaned back. He was on light duty only. The team sat down, Ducky pulled a chair next to Gibbs who had put his legs up. Palmer and Abby sat on each side of McGee's desk. Vance nodded and went back to his office. Abby pressed a button making the computers read 'Welcome Back Bossman' including the plasma screen.

The team all said simultaneously, "Welcome Home." He smiled a real, genuine, one-of-his-rare smiles.

"It's good to be back." they all shared a knowing look.

"We all know how well you hate down time."

He huffed out a laugh, "Biggest understatement ever made, Duck."

"Yes, I do supposed it is, Jethro. I suppose it is." He said through his laugh.

After a few minutes of comfortable, joyful silence, he said, "Don't ya have paperwork to do, if not I'll give ya mine." They all jumped to their work with smiles on their faces.

"Good to have ya back." said Tony.

"Yeah wasn't the same without ya." McGee admitted

"Never the same without you, Gibbs" Bishop said.

He and Ducky shared a smile. Gibbs put his feet down and started working. Abby walked over and hugged him. He kissed her cheek sticking his out as she leand forward to kiss his. She said she had to go wake up her babies. Ducky went to do an Autopsy. Everyone smiled as he muttered, "Yep, Good to be back."


End file.
